


I Should Have Told You I Loved You.

by abcsupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/F, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: "I wanted to tell you something, but I was too much of a coward to tell you when you were alive." she says softly, "Kara, I was in love with you, I was so, deeply, in love with you, and that's why it hurt so much." she chokes on another sob, "And I'm so sorry I'm so fucking late."She feels a hand on her shoulder, she looks up and sees Alex. "Alex.." she says softly."She loved you too, Lena." Alex says, "She was so in love with you."OR:Taken place during the 100th ep in the scene where Lena's gone and Kara dies.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	I Should Have Told You I Loved You.

Lena's crying, tears are dripping down her cheeks.  _ it's all my fault, _ she thinks _ I should have been there for you.  _

Slowly, she approaches Kara's grave, she's carrying a bag of belly burger in her hand and the smell immediately brings her back to the days Kara would bring her food. She stares right at the grave, tears spilling.

She gets down on one knee, placing a hand on it, "Hey Kara." she whispers softly, "It's me, Lena, though you probably knew that." she chuckles wetly, "I-I brought you something." she says softly with a sniffle, "big belly burger." she tells Kara. "I ordered just what you wanted." she says. "I'm so sorry I'm so late, I couldn't wrap around my head that you're  _ dead _ . " she whispers.

She starts choking on a sob, "I miss you, I miss you a lot, actually, and I am  _ so, so  _ sorry I wasn't here for you. That I couldn't save you." she whispers, "I hope you forgive me, Kara, God, I hope you do."

She takes a deep breath, "I hope you're okay up there and they're treating you right in Heaven. I'm not super religious but when I got the news of your death, I prayed. I prayed everyday and every night. Just so I could see your face in my dreams." she says, "I wanted to tell you something, but I was too much of a coward to tell you when you were alive." she says softly, "Kara, I was in love with you, I was so, deeply, in love with you, and that's why it hurt so much." she chokes on another sob, "And I'm so sorry I'm so fucking late."

She feels a hand on her shoulder, she looks up and sees Alex. "Alex.." she says softly.

"She loved you too, Lena." Alex says, "She was so in love with you."

Lena sobs again as she stands up and is engulfed in a hug by the other woman.

_ I should have told you I loved you. _

_ I should have stayed by your side. _

_ Maybe this empty feeling. _

_ Would not be something I'm trying to hide. _

_ I should have told you I loved you.  _


End file.
